


Falling In Love Was A Mistake (A Mistake That I Would Never Ctrl + Z)

by Salted_Coffee_Beans



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this fic is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Coffee_Beans/pseuds/Salted_Coffee_Beans
Summary: A collection of self-indulgent one-shots that will grow in time.Irregular updates and sometimes, no beta.





	1. Those Blue Specks That Shined Through The Greys (When Had I Never Fallen In Love With You) [RK900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't seem to stop flirting with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

“-you’re suffering from a lack of vitamin me.” You winked, finger gunning the android as he froze in place, Hank’s cup of coffee on his right-hand stilling from the sudden shake of his body.

“Pardon me, detective?” He raised an eyebrow in confusion, piercing grey eyes staring at you deeply.

And then you unannouncedly lightly punched his arm with a smile plastered across your face.

For a minute, he could feel his thirium pump stutter for a bit, but then it was back to normal

\------

And then you continued and continued, and again continued. Torturing the poor android with lines beyond his knowledge, his confusion piling up with each day that passed. LED spinning a constant yellow whenever you’re near him and then he was sucked into his own mind space, the thoughts that came up swirling around were thoughts of you, you, you-

“Hey Conan, I think I’m lost. Can you give me the directions to your heart?” You chuckled, leaning down to face the RK900 that had recently started glaring at the empty space between his terminal, eyes unfocused and fingers twitching to the rhythm of a coin trick Connor had taught him. And with a sudden realization of his state, you panicked before the android snapped his head towards you swiftly and sighed.

“I don’t have a heart, Y/N.”

The conversation stopped there.

\-----

He was carrying you as you drunkenly patted the android, face flushed red as alcohol ran through your veins.

“Conan,” You slurred before hiccupping, feeling the soft sheets of your bed under you, “I think you’re a 9 out of 10!” A bit too loud for the night, it was exactly 3:57 am when he found you at Jimmy’s, passed out near the grizzly lieutenant he had slowly started to accept as a fatherly figure in his life.

“And why is that?” He queried, curiosity piquing as he raised one of his eyebrows. A habit you’ve slowly found endearing.

But before you could answer, you were already fast asleep. Drool decorating your pillows and body snuggled in your favorite blanket.

The RK900 had to fight the urge to wrap himself up with you in that bed, steps heavy as he locked your apartment door with the spare key you gave him.

\-----

“I’ve always liked you.” He replied. Fiddling with the strands of your hair, massaging your scalp lightly and feeling the weight of your head on top of his lap. You leaned into his hand, your nerves relaxing with every movement he made.

 

“Stop.” You said quietly, eyes closing as you fell into a sense of security.

“Don’t you know it’s illegal to look that fine?” You smiled brightly, hoping that your face was directed to the android instead of the empty space on your ceiling.

You could only feel his chest rumbling for a second until finally a deep chuckle escaped passed his lips. You feel your head spinning, your chest constricting, your words caught in your throat, mumbling a string of awkward responses your brain hadn’t had the time to process.

And then you were caught in a meeting of lips. The kiss sweet and gentle, with little bites and light grazing of tongues sending your senses on haywire.

You didn’t want this to end.

\-----

You tripped, knees hitting the carpeted floor and hands pulled out to soften the fall, it was going according to plan.

“I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!” You wailed childishly, letting the android know of your current situation.  
Walking into the living room and analyzing the scene, he found you messily loitered on the floor with no permanent injuries. Good, you were okay, but that doesn’t explain the reasoning behind your very most likely false statement.

“And why is that? You’re perfectly capable of bringing yourself back up onto your feet.”  
“Because I’ve fallen for you.”

It was silent for a while, his LED spinning orange as he thought of a response.

“Y/N, we’ve been married for 2 years.”

And then bursts of laughter was heard throughout the house the two of you had bought together when you decided to propose to him 3 years ago.

\-----

“You know if you’re a vegetable, you’d be a cutecumber!” You cheered next to him, body weight leaning over his shoulders without a care in the world.  
“You’ve said that line about 13 years 9 months 2 weeks 4 days 8 hours and 29 minutes ago.” He looked at you fondly, that soft smile permanent on his face every time you’re near.

“How about, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Your eyes lighted up, hands moving in an exaggerated manner to envision sparkles falling from the sky.

“Again, 19 years 2 months a week 28 days and 57 minutes ago.” He decided to cup your cheek, pecking your lips swiftly before bringing you to a tight hug, his chin resting on top of your head.  
The movie fell silent to both ears as they continued to cuddle. Appreciating the warmth from the others body and the love that could be felt each time they touched.

You looked up, warm sky-blue eyes staring back at you in an intensity that had your knees weak all over again.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.”


	2. The Small Little Things [RK900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small little things that happens through out your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by a bunch of people ////  
> Thank you to Ella, Omi, Raven, Nat, anyone in the Quantic Nightmare server I haven't mentioned!! And Ley!! Thank you all so much, I love u all!

Five months in and you never felt more loved from all the years you've lived throughout your entire life. The small quirk of a smile at the edge of his lips, those glittering sky blue eyes that's auto-focused on you, that single tuft of hair in his forehead, and the touches you've both shared, the soft kisses that leave you breathless-

You've fallen deep for him and he has too.

You woke up with an overflowing bubble of energy, spilling through your small figure in vibrations. Today was a good day, you don't know why but your gut yells at it through the halls.

Quickly throwing the blankets to your shared bed, you smiled gleefully. Making a beeline to the kitchen with heavy stomps, spotting Conan softly shaking his hips to a song you're familiar with as he cooked breakfast.

These are the small things that you appreciate in the mornings.

\-----

The precinct was occasionally peaceful, with small cusses flying about by your frustrated co-workers, or the unlucky day of Gavin grabbing the nearest Android and shit talking them right in front of their eyes.

And here it was happening again right now, and you hate it.  
You could only hear snippets of his voice, the sounds of his constant barking a numb pain to your heart.

'Invalid'

That was the softest insult you can muster to find it in your mind to be directed at him.

"-so get your pretty little plastic ass out of here." You finally heard him clearly, his voice in reach of your earshot.

You saw Conan falling silent, LED whirring yellow for a short second before turning blue. Thinking through his actions carefully.

"You are quite inefficient in the workplace, perhaps you should be replaced with a more productive model." He finally said, a look of superiority on his face.

Gavin gapped, his body seemed to have stopped working with a look so priceless it had you laughing. And to add salt to the wound, you see Conan spilling that shitty precinct coffee over his head with the ghost of a smirk, letting the paper cup fall on top of his head and turning on his heels with a small, "Hope you have a splendid day, detective." Before leaving.

Eyes turning soft and apologetic since he just thrown a good cup of coffee meant for you.

You could only laugh softly, booping his nose and ghosting your lips over his chin, whispering sweet nothings ever so quietly and the look of serene peacefulness on your face had his thirium pump almost malfunctioning.

These are the small things that you appreciate in the afternoons.

\-----

He looked at you lovingly, feeling your weight on top of him like this feels nice. It was a godsend. The fleeting touches of your hands on him are intoxicating. The kisses you were prepping under his chin made his superficial breathing hitch. Really, being with you always kept him calm and grounded and he can never imagine how life would be without you in it.

Burying his face on top of your hair, he sighed contentedly. Analyzing the very scent of your shampoo that triggers error messages through his eyes, this is the kid’s isle he remembered telling you, seeing your body bouncing around childishly through hundreds of children’s hair products that was in store for people to buy. Kids have more fun scents to choose from. And actually, who decided that adults wouldn’t want more than 1 scent in their shampoos? You relayed this one-sided debate on him, continuing to ramble on about scents and soap products. A touch of pure confusion on your face as you furrow your eyebrows.

Secretly, Conan saved the memory on a folder labeled: Important, which was filled with hundreds of other recordings of you.

Wrapping you delicately in a hug so comforting and full of love, he was always so afraid of losing you, thus he always held you like you were made of glass.

And to whoever rA9 might be please, just let him feel like this for an eternity, how you’re now rubbing his arms in such a concerned manner, it leaves him wanting to reassure you that he’s okay. That whatever happens, he will always prioritize you over everything that he has. That your happiness is his mission. But for now, he wanted to be greedy, to hold you close to him and never let go.

The feeling of your arms on his neck encouraging him to hug tighter as he choked on a sob of happiness, synthetic tears falling down to your shirt soaking it effectively. You can’t help but cry with him, drawing slow circles on his back, shoulders shaking violently with so many emotions hitting the both of you at once. Biting on your quivering lips as the two of you shared a kiss, pulling back from it and giggling as Conan continued to kiss every part of your body he could reach within the close proximity of your entwined bodies.

How the edge of his lips seemed to turn upwards each time he laid his lips on you and how the sound of your laughter was like a symphony to his ears.

These are the small things that he appreciates in the nights.


	3. A Malfunction [RK900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was too late, he had suffered the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first taint to this fluffy one-shot collection-
> 
> Not beta'd

He knew you could never reciprocate his feelings.

 

He knew but, he decided to fall for you anyway.

 

They were clogging his tubes slowly but surely, the feeling of happiness when he wakes up from standby mode before a moment of dread washes over him. The fact that his lifespan is decreasing, and decreasing, and decreasing at such a fast pace.

 

He just wanted to look at you just this one last time, see you smile, let the flowers block his biocomponents and let them malfunction, error messages filling his eyes and-

 

You.

 

You were staring blankly at him, face unwavering as he died in front of you, his LED was a solid red instead of the blue you were used to, but you couldn't find it in yourself to care, and you were sure he knows it too, deep inside.

 

But he dismissed your warnings and here he was.

 

Eyes glitching out, from a pinkish tint to a solid black, skin peeling off to it's designated factory white, speech glitched and tears falling down his cheeks.

 

'I love you.' he mouthed, tried to say, but he couldn't.

 

"But I can't love you back."

 

You left and that was the last time you saw him.

 

You left and he finally realized how replacing his biocomponents was probably a better approach than keeping them inside him.


	4. I'm So Scared (So Scared of Losing You) [RK900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got into a really bad accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a joke fic-
> 
> not beta'd

You waited patiently inside the tower, jaw tight and unmovable, it was unbearable to see him in such a dire state, you hold the nearest railing to your side.

He can’t die, he can’t die now.

You looked up to the pristine white ceiling, it’s color taunting you, reminding you of his Cyberlife jacket. It’s so perfectly white, would it satisfy you to accidentally spill some paint there?

And the doors finally opened, revealing your android partner, your partner, and most importantly, your boyfriend.

“Y/N, what happened?” His face was slightly scrunched up, his eyebrows furrowed even more so than usual.

“Whefe fo yu fink you het youf teef fwom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Hope you have a great day!


End file.
